User blog:Bloodfin the spy main/Double Barrel
Double Barrel is side-by-side shotgun. One of most common, cheap and powerful weapons in world. Along with Hunting Shotgun and Automatic Pistols are most used weapons from "Backup" category. Shotgun shoots "burst" (firing both bullets) like Hunting Shotgun, Raffica or Fabien F1. Variants Broken - barrels, stock and handguards looks torn and broken. Trigger and sights are rusty. Coach - normal version. Commonly used. Blade - normal coachgun with gravers on barrels ,handguards and stock. Wood seems to be from oak. Super - barrels are hardened with steel, wood is from birch. Barrels are longer and stock has ammo belt. Modern - made from nickel, composite and silver. Has a pictanny rails and extendable stock. Handguard is more square-shaped and grip is more pistol-like. Grim Reaper - has metal parts from tin and wood is from dark oak. Trigger guards and iron sights are bigger. They are painted in black, gray, and white Sawed Off - has a barrel shortened and stock removed. Boomstick - barrel is shortened, stock is smalled. Metal is blued. Woodie - is changed to looklike a toy gun. Has a platical parts for more comfort. Doombringer - barrels and stock are longer. Metal parts are lightened. El Dorado - golden plated, with gravers and pearl grip, handguard and stock. Possible bullets .Provisorical - made from carton and scrap metal. Low price for weak damage per pellet, but a lot of them! Traditional - red and yellow colored shells. Nothing unusual. Kick Of The Hill - shells with white-brown color pattern. They shoot with low number of pellets, but they are giving more damage. Dragon's Kiss - yellow and orange shells made from heatproof metal. They blaze enemies. Penetrator - green and golden patterned shells. They use one bullet instead of lot of pellets. Shredder - a black and yellow-grayish coloured from upgraded metal. They can destroy a more thick metals and parts of armor. Thunderstruck - blue and dark-mandarine colored bullets. They can paralize enemies and destroy lots of electronical devices. Trivias Technically several weapons and their upgrades can be counted as double barrels. Some of them can be dual wielded, which is is some cases bad idea. On Grim Reaper there is a text saying "Littlepip" which is reference to Fallout: Equestia. Also if looking closer, when is used by one of characters is changed to "Litlikeapimp". Alternative aiming style is familiar to style, how a player wields super shotgun from Doom. Name of variant Boomstick is reference to Evil Dead franchise and one Ash's weapons. -Another reference is, when as a secret character we pick up double barrel, he says "Groovy". Name of varian Coach is a reference to Stoeger Coach Gun. Doombringer's name and look is reference to Doom series. -Also on stock is shown "Kill" with a familiar look to Doom logo. El Dorado is a tribute to mythical city, which as supposed to be made of gold. On Woodie we can see a reference to Toy Story, which is text "You're not aiming for the head?" Kick Of The Hill bullet is a reference to King Of The Hill and his big power. Name Dragon's Kiss might be a homage to Dragon's Breath shotgun from Killing Floor series. -Sometimes is reffered as "Reptile's Breath", "Blazing Force" and "Torchies". Also one of characters refers to them as "Dragoness Body Juice". Thunderstruck is a reference to famous song by Iron Maiden. Special double barrel can be seen in campaign, but is not avialable for player normally in game. Archie is seen with one on screen, but in game he mostly uses dual pistols.